


Proclamation of Rebellion

by execosmos



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Arranged Marriage, Attempt at Humor, Attempted Murder, Betrayal, Blood and Injury, Daisy Ridley - Ophelia, Denial, Denial of Feelings, Devoted Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, Forbidden Love, Graphic Description, Human Chewbacca, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, It's a fucking angsty slowburn - god help you, King Ben Solo, Major Character(s), Reylo - Freeform, Scotland, Secret Organizations, Secret Relationship, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Smut, Swearing, Sword-fighting, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, medieval scotland
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:14:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24204988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/execosmos/pseuds/execosmos
Summary: "Is it that hard to admit defeat?"Bastard."It's not defeat."--Ben Örnhjelm. The new king over Scotland has returned from England, paired with his newly wedded wife; Phasma. In his absence, The Resistance has been planning his demise. Rey is plucked from the crowd of rebels to commence their final mission against the Örnhjelm reign - eliminating the current monarch.
Relationships: Kylo Ren & Rey, Kylo Ren/Rey, Kylo Ren/Rey/Ben Solo, Rey & Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> I finally buckled under the need to actually get something done during quarantine. I managed to spin my head on straight and finish the second chapter so I could post this one - as this is the rather short 'taster/intro' chapter.

The air was cold, frost only just now starting to melt from the nights pitiful snowfall. Grass beginning to collect dew drops as the sun's light shone down, casting itself upon the kingdom. 

The cloaked figure's feet sank into the mud, squelching through the wet ground as they made their way through the lower village. Fingers dipping out of the material for a second to curl around their hood and hide the features of their face, the cloak now shadowing over their chin. 

Boots landed on a wooden entrance and the shadow of a person that had been passing through the streets was now hunched over the handle of a door. Making quick work of unlocking it before they whisked themselves inside, moving with a speed that would have caused a person to watch them disappear if they had blinked their eyes at the right moment.  
Breaths were held as there was a second click, notifying that the door had now returned to its former bolted state.

"Any news?" A male voice, gruff and almost sounding like a beast as footsteps creaked against the floor. But the question was met with unnerving, almost painful silence. Fingertips dropped from the door as the figure shifted to stand upright.

"Rey?"

The hood was dropped to the female's shoulders, as she peered around at the small hut now being over ridden with people. All wide-eyed and meeting her stare, all waiting with bated breath. Despite their almost pleading expressions she took the time to release a sigh - a crooked half smile on her face.

"Tonight. Tonight is when we attack."

Laughter, that was the first thing that rang through her ears were all these people laughing. Before it turned rather rowdy and they began clapping their hands, jumping and wrapping limbs around shoulders or using another as leaning posts. 

  
_They were celebrating._

  
The bear of a man that had formerly spoken had placed a heavy hand on Rey's shoulder as she watched all of them, her smile growing with each loud holler. Chewbacca spoke up, a slightly concerned expression brushing over his features.

"You're sure?"

"The others confirmed. The new king is finally back." She spoke as her head bobbed about with reassurance, hands wringing together due to the cold she had just faced outside. 

Poe was the one to grab her elbow and usher her deeper into the hut. An arm was then wrapped around her back to grab her other shoulder, jostling her a little as the man next to her puffed out his chest, a beaming grin on his face. He wiggled his fingers to an elder, who made a passing remark about his manners, before he was handed a cup of warm soup - which he then made sure landed in Rey's grasp. 

The female cupped the container with two hands, inhaling the ringlets of steam emitting from the liquid.

"The resistance! Finally putting an end to the Örnhjelm reign." Rey managed a small smile, mainly hidden behind her cup but a smile nevertheless.

"God only knows how cruel this new King may be. Snoke raised him for years before he was sent over seas. Apparently even his elder brother refuses to even give the crown a glance."

"A wise choice! Örnhjelm reign has gone on for too long. Palpatine, Snoke - Now **Ben**? It's time for that era to end." The voice of Finn rising after Poe's statement managed to capture Rey's attention and she raised her gaze from where it had been previously trained on the floor.

"I thought the king was-" 

Finn interjected her, immediately aware of the claim that she was about to make. 

"Adopted? True enough but Snoke had raised him from a child. He may not be his blood but I'll be damned if he hasn't grown to be an Örnhjelm."

"He's still being granted the kingdom. If there was a glimmer of hope in him - that wouldn't have happened." Finn flashed Poe a smile, grateful for gifting some evidence upon his words. Rey's jaw flexed, and she bowed her exit away from the two of them, scuttling off into the safety of an empty corner in the room to fill her lungs with air and free her mind of thoughts of murder. 

It had been two months since Snoke's death. The moment the word of the man's illness was whispered about in court, the resistance sunk their claws in all too soon. Plans begun and with confirmation of their king's death, it only riled up their spirits. Chewie had approached her within the fifth week of planning, only three weeks ago. Of course she jumped at the chance, to be given importance, to be given the chance to do something remarkable, to finish their mission. There was almost no hesitation in her answer, she didn't even give the question a chance to sink in.

**_"Rey. You are like a young daughter to me, one I am very proud of."_ **

But the daunting task plagued her days. She had such conviction but the thought of actually-

**_"I want you to be the one to do finish what we have started. I want you to rid that Örnhjelm of his breath."_ **

_When darkness fell - so would Ben Örnhjelm._

_And she would be the one to do it._


	2. II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew - Second chapter completed. The first three/four chapters are always the most irritating for me because I get rutted into writer's block.

Rey had been subjected to the rain, clothes now damp from the brewing storm that was formerly drizzling down onto her. The remaining moisture on her face was beginning to run and drip off her chin, she rubbed the excess droplets off on her sleeve. Her hood was shrugged down, no longer shadowing her face from occupants of the castle. Although, she was surprised to find a substantial lack of them and it brought her nerves creeping back up. 

The castle was large but the overwhelming burst of people by the entrance, eager to see the new king and queen, allowed her to gain easy access into the lion's den. She had passed 3 hallways and had seen no one - not even the hint of a maid around. She clawed her strength back up from the pit of her stomach and pressed forward.

  
_This is it._

  
She had parted ways with the others an hour ago, they made the decision to spread out and Rey had lost sight of them as soon as she entered the castle. Following each turn, footsteps verging on silence as she moved. A voice rung out, quietly though but it was enough for her to press her back tight against the stone wall to her right and meld within the shadows that were cast by it.

"Phasma I-"

"Ben, will you trust me when I say you have nothing to fret about. This court was looking for new leadership - someone to bring light to this kingdom. You know it is inside of you, despite what your father put you through."

Ben and Phasma. The King and Queen. Rey's hands slipped to her dagger, her fingers snaking round the hilt. 

_Be patient._

She needed him alone.

"That court still has members under Snoke's influence. I'm worried the rest will be swayed. I can't try and bring peace back to this kingdom if I have an entire court against me - or worse, an uprising."

Rey heard movement, clothes shifting. No words touching the air.

"You will do good and you will be good Ben."

Ben whispered something unintelligible, and Rey almost had to strain to try and hear what they were murmuring to each other.

"Take a moment, we'll be waiting. I will tend to them until you are ready - Hux seems to have riled them up a little in your absence."

"Thank-you."

There were clacking footsteps against stone, signifying Phasma's departure.

This was a _perfect_ moment.

It was practically gifted to her on a silver riddled platter. There was _no one._ No one but the two of them and from what she had heard - the court wouldn't be expecting him. No one would see her. By the time they noticed that his moment of composure was beginning to take longer than expected, she would have escaped. 

Then _why?_

Why on god's earth was she faltering?

Perhaps, it was because Rey could almost feel his unease, how she heard him take in a deep sigh. She edged around the corner just enough to look at him - his fingers were at the bridge of his nose, pinching the skin just underneath his eyebrows and his hair looked a little unkempt. Strands of those dark locks hanging just over his cheeks. 

It was in an instant of weakness.

One she managed to see. 

But one she didn't manage to act upon.

That was before he stood straight, pushing his hair back into its rightful place. He seemed to take on such a high demeanour. And instead of seeing Ben - she saw a king. She saw him become the man this kingdom demanded him to be. But not what she would have expected, for he had such odd features that made him a breed of handsome that she couldn't help but remark upon. 

However, Rey only noticed she was staring when she found she was holding the male's gaze. Out of nowhere it felt like she had been struck, shivering in the shock-waves of it. She felt her body weight shift, a retreat backwards but now she stood out in the open, exposed.

Ben was still standing still, giving her no mercy in his pensive stare. But she could see how his eyes softened, as if he was gentling himself for her. Rey took in a deep and sharp breath, trying to dull down the panic that was arising. He shifted his ground and began to step into hers, disturbing her line of view with his body. Her teeth clicked together, her shoulders threatening to brush the bottom lobes of her ears with how tightly she was scrunching them together. 

Neither spoke. 

What was he thinking?

_Did he think she was a thrall? A slave? Why was he staring at her with such intensity? Did she have time to run? Did she have time to kill..._

Their moment was broken as her eyes dropped down to the weapon entrapped in her clammy hands - Chewie had helped her forge it, it had been in her possession for years. This was a weapon created out of childish freedom and love.

It's purpose wasn't meant for this. 

**She** wasn't meant for this.

I can't.

His fingers came into view, fast and grabbed the expanse of her wrist, twisting it and with his other intrusive grip - ripped up her sleeve where it caught on the crook of her elbow. The resistance mark stood bold and proud on the inside of her fore-arm. 

Though her eyes lifted, his own were not there to greet her. 

He was an inch away from scowling, and it was if her arm had done something unforgivable the way he was staring down at it. In a way - it had. It was holding the mark that he clearly knew belonged to those who wanted him dead. She felt the sudden urge to apologise, to double over and re-introduce herself to whatever food she had scoffed last, to sink and distil into the ground, to rip her arm out of his grasp and flee.

None were an option. For he spoke, loud and clear. But not to her. 

A young man trotted up to him, his bright expression beginning to wane as he peered between the two. The newly arrived male was practically dwarfed by Ben, who was still at the verge of hunching over Rey. 

"BB, take this woman to her own private cell. And search the castle. The guards need to do a sweep for resistance members."

The king's tone turned hard, with each word his volume grew. Her sleeve was tucked back into it's rightful place and the dagger torn from her grip. She mouthed words with no meaning, hands reaching for her shoulders to guide her away from Ben. He swept round on his heel, charging away and leaving his squire to deal with Rey.

**\---**

"That's the last of them."

"He was warned this would happen."

"And it may well happen again, we know almost half have escaped."

Their conversation blurred when Rey could no longer to stand to listen. Her head rested forward, knees brought up to hug against her chest, slumped up against the wall. Her gaze occasionally shifted position with a blink, but she was too far in her head to even pay attention to her empty, damp cell.

She felt defeated.

The resistance must know it was her that failed. Her that had built up spirits only to crush them so swiftly because her courage in that moment had been futile. Rest would not find her tonight, she knew that much. She would sit with unease and the deep sense that she had betrayed her family until dawn broke over the hills. 

Until her judgement was decided.

Despite her feelings, she was not scared. There was no fear in her bones, just a dim drone of sadness.

She had no fear for what was to befall her, whatever would happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be linking my instagram in a few chapters, as I'm making a trailer/edit for this story soon.


	3. III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is pretty much dialogue...and just angry humans arguing but I finished it at 4am and in the morning my brain had nothing to spare in the way of creativity so have this measly gift.

Rey was being re-introduced to the walls she had walked yesterday. Only this escorted trip was towards the court room; where the king had called for her presence. She kept her sullen expression tight on her features as they walked the distance to the two large oak doors. The guards that had her sandwiched between them needn't knock as they were to be expected by the monarch, two different hands pushed on either side of the wooden entryway and forced it to creak it's way open. And there sat at the head of court, was the king.

Rey's eyes dropped before he could catch them in a gaze and her teeth grated together, her peripheral vision caught Ben gesturing. At first she thought it was for her, but both men by her side swung on their heels and left - the door thundered shut.

And once again the two were left in each other's presence.

She blinked, painfully slowly as if she was trying to physically portray her boredom in this rather dramatic display.

What she received back was a wavering but mocking hum, as the newfound king stepped down from what seemed to be an alter. Still her gaze stayed trained to the floor, finding a specific blemish in the stone to be more captivating than greeting Ben.

"You still want to kill me?"

" **Yes.** " Rey's teeth bit into the air, as did her answer with such a swift sense of venom that caused him to desist his motion forward. And only when she answered him did she meet his scrutiny, her eyes turning into a glower the longer her gaze stayed on him.

His mouth seemed to twitch - in anger or humour she did not know, but his lips soon set into a hard-line.

"I see the resistance is still trying to overthrow the reigning monarch's."

Rey didn't deem the statement worthy of a reply.

"With every King that rises they seem to fail more miserably." 

She knew he was testing her waters, wandering round her boundaries to see where the weak regions of her guard were so he could sever her composure. But Rey was never one for patience.

"Perhaps now would be a good time to bring an end to those who rebel against the crown?"

"You may belittle and degrade me, make a mock of and even kill me. But do not speak, or even think of harming my family." 

There was a deep heat in her voice, her fiery temper getting the better of her and letting her anger break forth.

"Your family? The resistance? The family that were planning to kill me?"

"You do **not** threaten them."

Ben let out a scoff, moving himself closer to her but he was wise to maintain the distance between the both of them. Rey may not have been able to kill him but that did not mean she would end up inflicting pain upon him.

"You care more about their safety than the safety of this kingdom? Who it might have fallen to if you succeeded?"

"I was at fault for their failure." Her rage subsided, only for a moment but guilt was quick to swoop in to take it's place.

"Is that so?"

"If it weren't for me, you would be dead."

"Why can you not comprehend that I took this burden to help this kingdom? These people?"

"Then I will make you scorn the day you decided to become king."

She was radiating contempt at this point, roaring against the tide of his deteriorating calm composure. 

"You will be at no-one's mercy if you try."

"The resi-"

"The resistance can not do anything if you threaten the crown!" He interrupted her without a second of doubt, it was time to save the better half of himself for a later date, for now his impertinent edge reared it's ugly head. 

He had clearly broken her dam, however guiltily entertaining he found it to see her rage burst out of her like flames upon a droughted forest - he could see it was not just her wrath that brought the allusion of tears. And for some reason Ben did not want to watch those teardrops fall onto her skin. Ben's irritation at the resistance was bore upon him from the age of a small child - and although the deepest parts of him never wanted to use hate to describe his feelings, he had tried to help cool his resentment towards them.

But it was bitterness that kept him here and loyalty that kept her there.

Rey was the first one to break the silence, taking a breath before she spoke, an attempt at not letting her hot-head take control of her speech. So when she spoke it was with a smoother tone.

"They have full capability to challenge you."

She caught Ben roll his eyes skyward as he turned away from her and paced away, but she kept her place. Her fingers were grinding into fists, as her tongue rolled in her mouth. She had crossed so many lines of respect and general rule already it was almost irritating to not hear him send her off, either to a cell or tower where her life would be cut short.

Ben hadn't even tried to silence her, only argued back with just as much fervour - he let her speak her mind and it was on the verge of infuriating her. For him to be this willing to hear her feelings, even if it was just vexation at him.

"I highly doubt that. The only time they got even an inch towards victory is when Snoke was in power."

"Your father?"

"He's not my father." 

Rey's eyebrows furrowed at this, her lips parting and there was a flash of confusion on her face and instead of a harsh tone rolling off of her tongue, it was cautious and one filled with warranted curiosity.

"He raised you-"

"-to be like him?" 

He interrupted her once again, but this time to finish her accusation. 

"I am not Snoke. I never will be."

For some odd reason, the way he spoke was as if he was stating facts - not a statement in defence but of knowledge. For an even stranger reason, Rey found herself believing what he said, however admitting that was against her own moral. 

Her eyes dropped from his, and her eyebrows had stayed creased and at this point her energy to keep at his throat was waning. Rey was almost surprised to find Ben was waiting for her to continue, until the silence almost became foolish. Knowing that he wasn't going to give in, she recollected her thoughts and returned to surge up against him. 

"You could turn."

"No."

"No?"

" **No.** " 

Ben's head shook as he spoke, but as soon as the words left his mouth he let out a deep exhale - and she knew in that moment that he shared the same exhaustion with this arguing as her. 

"So what is to become of me?" 

He didn't answer, part of her was glad for that - but still she pressed him.

"Are you going to kill me? Have me executed? Banish me?"

"You are to stay here in court. To become a lady in waiting."

What?

"That is foolish!"

"Your attempt on my life was foolish!"

He strode towards her as she stepped towards him as they snapped at each other. Now toe to toe, his lips had parted and a snarl curled at his mouth, she huffed at him and let her jaw flex back in resounding challenge. With each disdainful remark he would send towards her, she would parry and hurl her own defence back. 

The girls indignation reflected his own.

"You cannot keep me here."

"I can and I will. And if you would like you and your family to live through my reign - then you will do exactly as instructed."

Silence overtook the grand hall, Rey was staring at him with such offence - eyes wide and brows furrowed to match her down-turned mouth. 

"Why."

Rey had tried to snarl the words, but they came out in an unbalanced breath and she could feel her throat clogging with emotions she wasn't prepared to greet.

"Why what?"

When no answer came, Ben repeated his words with more vehemence, even the attitude of his voice and how he spoke was bordering along encouraging. 

"Why what? Say it."

"If you could have me so easily killed then why keep me here?"

"Because I am not a murderer." 

Rey's eyes met his, and she hadn't even noticed when she'd torn her gaze from him.

"Just like you are not one either."

Rey was sapped of her spirit, she blinked, an unwelcome sadness crossing over her face. She was scraping at the bottom of the barrel at this point, for anything to retort with. But he spoke the truth and that was the most painful part.

So Ben took her place and spoke instead.

"When those doors open you will act as if you are a member of court. You will act as if this entire situation was a mis-understanding and you were asking for my mercy for getting caught up in the chaos of last night's actions. You will act as if I believed your words, that I let you become a lady in waiting as that is what you visited the castle for. You will act joyous because you had gotten what you came here for."

"And **you**?"

"I will act like I did not just put my throne on the line for you."

Rey shook her weary head in disbelief, it was better just to have a public execution, or even let her go if he was going to be this risky.

"Nobody will believe that."

"They will have to." 

Ben's arms raised, shrugging nonchalantly as he stared down at her. She could feel her bottom lip trembling as she fought off showing any sign of weakness around him. 

_He can't do this._

"Because I am their king."

All Rey had left was desperation, her words came out through gritted teeth and an onslaught of tears.

"I don't **want** this."

Her words were ignored, and Ben reacted as if he had not even heard her, and she felt the last droplets of respect he had seemingly had for her evaporate.

"My squire is waiting for you outside and he will tend to you."

_Please._

Ben turned away from her in silence, striding back up the steps to where he was originally sat.

"The resistance will see this as a betrayal. They will never forgive me."

He caught her eye as he peered over his shoulder. The words spoken next were almost growled at her and it shook her, she caught herself stepping backwards as he uttered the words.

"It is a good thing I am not looking for their forgiveness then."

And with that the doors opened, she refused to meet anyone's eye. For a second she considered running but her body put a quick halt to that thought. She needed rest, whether she would agree to it or not. 

_Now she understood why the resistance were so head-strong on fighting back against him._

_Understood their detest for him._

_Because she now hated him too._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Instagram: @execosmos  
> (there's an edit to be posted on there as a little...trailer sort of edit?)

**Author's Note:**

> And here lies a little thank-you note from the writer.


End file.
